1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board capable of ensuring synchronized receipt of signals and a controlling method for the same printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
A typical process of manufacturing a printed circuit board begins with generating a circuit layout of the printed circuit board in order to generate an electronic document of a layout diagram. In other words, components for the printed circuit board may be virtually placed on the printed circuit board before leads being coupled to the components. The prepared layout is further “Gerbered out” for the preparation of a plurality of corresponding reticle images. Subsequently, the reticle images allow companies specialized in the manufacturing of the printed circuit board to produce the printed circuit boards.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram of a part of a conventional printed circuit board. For ensuring signals to be received by components 112 and 113 from a component 111, the lengths of the leads coupling to the component 111 and the components 112 and 113 may be maintained the same. In order to equalize the lengths between the components 111 and the components 112 and 113, the shape of the leads connected between the components may need some adjustments. In other words, the leads coupling to the components 111 and 112 may be straight lines, when another leads 122 coupling to the components 111 and 113 may be S-shaped, for ensuring the length of the leads 121 and 122 to be substantially the same and therefore the receipt of the signals at the same time.
Such an approach, however, inevitably complicates the design of the printed circuit board and may not utilize the limited space of the printed circuit board in an efficient manner.